unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Atmos
Luna Atmos is one of the High Performers in the Lunar Circus, being one of their highest ranked performers, being capable of summoning and an offensive magic. She is known as one of the most powerful women in Zentopia as well. Appearance Luna has light blue eyes and long, dynamic, red hair that extends slightly above her waist. She usually wears two hairclips on a clump of hair beside her left eye. Luna dons school attire that includes the standard uniform: a combination of a blazer (top) and a thigh-length skirt (bottom) with a white collared shirt underneath and a red ribbon situated at the front of her chest. As a High Performer of the Lunar Circus she has to wear a performers attire, Luna wears parts of her normal attire (namely, the collared shirt, skirt, and footwear) underneath a black coat with gold highlights that is open at the lower front. The coat is complete with white cuffs and frills at the ends of the sleeves and white skull emblems on the upper arms. Luna also wears a pale-yellow ribbon with a green gem-clip, and a brown waistcoat underneath. A black cape with a maroon tint inside is attached behind the coat via the shoulder guards. Luna's sword, Sacrifar, is attached to a red belt at the waist, positioned at her left. She also wears a bicorne hat containing the same color scheme as the coat, a red string at the front-left and a white tuft located at its middle-left side. Personality Being an average teenage girl she usually dons an optimistic attitude when not showing a high amount of leadership. Since the head of Lunar Circus likes to take a step back she often will step in as the leader in the entire group, often commanding the weaker members to do whatever she desires. She decides to often care for her partners like family and refers to Fouet as her "oneechan" and Lotchle as her "oniisan" leaving Cerberus as "Pet". They travel in a group and as their name states (Lunar Four) are inseparable. She can be naive and a little clumsy at times and can come across as an airhead. However, beneath her usual self lies a cunning, slightly devious, and intelligent persona. At the times when Luna becomes serious - generally during her hours in fight or preparing for fight - her usual silliness is replaced by overwhelming brilliance which often astonishes all she is surrounded by, making her an amazing ally and a horrible enemy. History Like many of her other group-mates she previously worked in a dark Guild but alongside Jaqulein laRouge whom she committed countless crimes with until she had found the light in her heart and defeated her partner and previous Guild by unleashing her new magic known as "Holy Altar". When she first used Holy Altar she had summoned forth a very revealing armor of white and gold which she used to enhance her speed and defeat Jaqulein laRouge in a long heated battle. After which she realized in a long amount of training she could also summon forth divine energy and wave lengths of light which she used to generate and unlock the summoning of divine spirits. These divine spirits are rarely to be used though, as they are only supposed to be the highest forms of punishment, falling into a technique she refers to as Punishment Levels the lowest being the Punishment Level: Andromeda. After learning that her and her fellow allies were strong enough and well suited for something a man that went by "Jack of All Trades" was looking for, they decided to join him, just prior to resorting to Zentopia's Military, in which they began to repent for their sins throughout helping others like a normal Guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Discordia.png|Discordia Enyo.PNG|Enyo Phoebe.png|Phoebe. Holy Altar: Holy Altar was a Magic Luna discovered back whilst she was leaving the Dark Guild she was in prior to being an Independent Mage. When first discovered she thought all it allowed her to do was conjure armors around her body enshrouded in light which then divined her body, letting her enhance any skills and statistics she desired, making her stronger and faster but also allowing her to repel spells that had the main purpose of killing or severely incapacitating the target, which made her near indestructible without the flaw each armor had; a crystal heart, which if struck would cause it to break off her skin. After an immense amount of training she discovered that she herself was like a divining altar, capable of turning things like sticks and pipes of metal into swords and convert them into staves which then indirectly allowed her to unleash blasts of heavenly energy at the opponents, soon enough her powers granting her the ability to directly cast this energy upon the opponent. Through manipulation of wavelengths of light and her ability to transfer divine energy she has been able to come into contact with multiple holy spirits and dead practitioners of magic which she can utilize in battle against her opponents, usually using this technique to tag team the opponents, causing massive confusion as she then utilizes other abilities in this magic to barrage them with attacks. *'Divine Blast': By generating a sphere of energy over either hand she will unleash this sphere upon the opponent and if hits contact with a Mage who utilizes their power for evil will cause much more severe damage then too a normal Mage. She then also has shown the capabilities of making this into a solid sphere of energy which she uses to burn through thick alloys of metal to break through doors and also walls. *'Divine Beam': Much like Divine Blast Luna generates a sphere of divine energy but instead places her hands through the sphere into a praying stance. From this by utilizing her mind she moves this beam around to attack the opponent at whichever angle desired. This beam if focused directly onto an object for a certain amount of time can cause severe damage. *'Discordia: Goddess of Calamity': Although her magic focuses on the generation of divine energy it often relies on how pure the caster's heart is and has been in the past, and since at one point she was pure darkness, she is able to summon this armor which very much resembles a Scorpion. Whilst in this armor she can enhance her speed and attack to a very immense amount, and whilst like this she can generate spears and her Mimicry follows the Celestial Spirit's, Scorpio focusing mainly upon Earthly attacks like Sand or Earth and Rock. Her form of mimicry dies her hair green and changes her facial features to who she copied this magic from. *'Enyo: Goddess of War': Luna will generate a holy priestesses armor over her body which she refers to as being the embodiment of the Goddesses true power. In this form she holds an enchanted staff which she can use as a medium for either unleashing divine blasts or through Mimic unleashing water, also forcing her to gain the features of the young woman she copied the magic from. This form is known as the War Priestess as well, and is known for giving blessed water to whomever needs it. *'Phoebe: Goddess of Divinity': Phoebe is the exact opposite of Discordia as this armor not only supports longevity and divination for solely holiness, but Luna's heart needs to be rewashed pure to use this armor properly to the full extent. This armor comes equipped with no weapon, but instead allows the Luna to morph Sacrifar into a Ceremonial Katana, which could be used to unleash multiple beams of divine light at once, themed mainly around light magic. Again the appearance of Luna has been changed into the appearance of the young woman she copied the light magic from. *'Merlin Noctus': By summoning the spirit of the prior Wizard Saint Merlin Noctus, Luna is able to call upon this ally and utilize him against the opponents as if he were a Celestial Spirit. This spirit mainly uses abilities focusing on Light Magic and will use it to bewilder and confuse the opponents. Whilst used she mainly then will transform into one of her main armors and attack with immense strength or speed. *'Lorelei': Lorelei is an Earth Embodied Spirit she has contracted with to use in battle, capable of the same abilities of Discordia: Goddess of Calamity Armor. She utilizes the abilities of rock, sand and plants, and although her dainty and frail looking figure she dons the same armor of Discordia beneath her innocent dress and is just as deadly as Luna, if not more, in use. Mimic: Mimic is Luna's signature battle magic, and since she has seen multiple different magics she has memorized the capabilities and some of the spells to use them in battle. Although she has perfected this talent she was only able to perfect it to a fault; she transforms into the person she copied this magic from when fighting. This makes it very difficult for Luna whenever she is fighting major battles or fighting in public, as some mistake this to be some sort of odd magic she had invented, when realistically it is a faulty version of Mimic. She has explained that her mechanics are that whenever she touches someone and sees their magic, she memorizes it, but if she only touches the person she can use their powers for a very short period of time and also that the maximum amount of time she can memorize a power is until it is used against her by the person she copied it from; although she rarely has to fight with the people she has copied these powers from. This means she hardly ever has to change the mechanics of her armor to fit a new style, although she is known to adapt to this very quickly. *'Calamity Style: Sand': Once she has copied the abilities of sand due to an opponent or ally and memorized it to generate her own spells made of sand which she mainly uses in as the name states, by fighting in her Goddess of Calamity armor. This allows her to not only generate sand for herself but also to generate sand from her Goddess of Calamity armor. She often does so by unleashing lashes of sand from the scorpion tail-mace attached to her armor when not utilizing it for main damage herself. **'Karma's Dark Fist': By throwing forth the mace in a small twirl she unleashes a single bullet of sand which then has tremendous force thanks to her severely added strength, causing opponents to go flying across the battlefield. Then as they are flying back Luna will lunge behind them and coat the mace in sand, and whilst flipping in the air, slams them into the ground. This is mainly used to quickly take out weaker enemies or gain an upper hand against a stronger enemy. **'Calamity Wave': Luna will throw her hand forward and unleash multiple spheres of sand in a radiating wave at the opponent to cause bewilderment and for them to focus mainly upon this wave of sand then around them, allowing her to strike from any side she desires. She often will use this to also take down a large group of enemies to permit her to take down other enemies whilst this wave begins to do its damage. **'Hell's Eyes': She gather's two large spheres of sand in the air, high above her opponents then raining it down upon them from either side, barraging them with a massive sandstorm causing a lot of damage as they are trapped within these spheres of sand, and whilst in these eyes she can also move the spheres with the prisoners inside with ease to cause damage as well by throwing them into walls or into the ground. *'Calamity Style: Rock': Then also after gaining these abilities of manipulating rock and earth and memorizing them from an opponent she will then utilize them mainly in her Discordia armor. In this she gains the same appearance as the woman she had mimicked Sand Magic from, meaning she gathered these abilities from a mage who mainly utilized earth-like capabilities, meaning she could have possibly copied it from one of her spirits. **'Hell's Hydra': Luna will jump into the air and her hands will be swarmed in a yellow aura as the ground is coated in the same way. She then lifts and solidifies this ground into nine long necks of dragons, the ends being their heads with large spikes of rock for teeth, which have a very large spire that comes to a large point being able to tear through anything in it's path. These heads will then move and writhe inwards, driving the targets into a small group in the center, either then striking themselves or granting Luna the benefit of destroying the opponent with a strike by coming up in the center. *'Calamity Style: Plants': Another ability copied by the same woman which she gained and memorized the ability of Sand and Rock. This ability grants her the capabilities of growing plants in whichever spot she decides, although she hasn't shown a great mastery in utilizing this skill. **'Writing Vines': She throws her arm into the air which then causes large vines to thrust upwards, protruding from the ground, which then all grip onto an appendage of the opponent(s), causing them to remain in place, suspended in the air, to let Luna attack them freely. *'War Style: Alto Acqua': Knowingly she has copied this and memorized it from one of her spirits known as "Aquamariana" who utilizes a high form of water magic to fight known as Acqua. Since she has the blessed knowledge in Mimic for these spells she has been shown capable of manipulating and creating water at will, usually through a medium of a staff. **'Idra Fluidifica': By lifting the staff into the air, letting the sunlight or moonlight catch a glimpse of the tip, allowing it to gleam, she then raises it into the air causing a large dragon made of water to spiral around her. She then throws her staff much reminiscent of a spear, then being engulfed by the dragon, homing in on the opponent. This staff then will strike the opponent and erupt in a large explosion, causing the opponent to be knocked back in a very large torrent of water. **'Warlord Spiral': Luna will form two immense spheres of water around her hands and then clash them together, unleashing a large spiraling torrent of pure water at the opponent which will absorb them into it and knock them from side to side of the freezing water, which then heats to a boil the longer they are concealed in this spiral. *'Divine Style: Heaven's Lover': This power is used solely as a higher amplification for Luna's own Holy Altar. What this does is collect divine energy through wavelengths of magic allowing her to not only support and enhance herself with this supply, but also use the wavelengths to strike and form deities to look as if they were formed on earth to attack. This is her strongest Mimicry, although it is unknown what/who she truly mimicked. Sword Magic: By utilizing her ceremonial sword, Sacrifar, she is able to channel magic and utilize certain magics through her blade. Sacrifar is the Holy Blade of Light, also known as the Clockwork Blade, as everything this blade does is perfect right down to the Clockwork. Sacrifar is used by Luna frequently due to it's multiple different abilities in battle. *'Combustion': By throwing her sword forward, anything she is pointing at will have their molecules erupt due to over activity, setting it aflame in the process of combustion. If she slashes the sword whilst using this form it will unleash a wave of flames and heat which will kill any plant in this attack's range. This is helpful for destroying weapons and obstacles because it can instantly destroy them if held in that direction for too long. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to owning Sacrifar for countless years she has been able to train her intelligence on utilizing her sword for both swordplay and combined power with spells, occasionally using her sword as a medium for her magic. With this she has shown that she can both use her swordsmanship abilities to disarm a massive group of enemies at once but then also strike them at spots which would knock them unconscious but not kill them, making her swordsmanship a force to be reckoned with. Expert Weapons Specialist: Not only has she been shown very capable of wielding a sword in battle but has also mastered the use of countless different weapons, her main being the staff in her Enyo: Goddess of War or the mace attached to the torso plate of her armor in Discordia: Goddess of Calamity, meaning that usually with whichever weapon she is given she can demonstrate immense capabilities. Keen Intellect: With her alternate persona in readying for battle or in battle she has shown a keen intellect in discovering her opponents plots and spells, being then able to outwit them by using her magic to get out of this hold very quickly and strike with precise swoops of her blade. She often also has shown knowledge of places where if she slashes the opponent she can cause them to be knocked out and also knows spots which are deathly fatal even only if small blood is drawn or small pressure is applied. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: After years of solitude training she has been able to perfect hand to hand combat, easily seeing spots where she can strike in between a furious amount of punches. She has shown to also specialize in utilizing mainly her palms and wrists to deflect attacks, leaving her opponents open as she then swings her other arm in and knocks them back utilizing sheer, untamed power and strength. Immense Reflexes: Luna possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. She is shown not only to be very cat-like in agilely mounting small fences and easily crossing ropes with ease, but also to be able to cast out many flips and react to any incoming weapon or attack by drawing out her hand at a perfect time to strike the weapon or attack, deflecting it away from herself. Enhanced Durability: Luna has been shown to be able to handle being struck by multiple different explosions of Vittoria's Explosia Anarchy and still be capable of standing and fighting with ease, making her a very difficult opponent to take down because many opponent's of Vittoria do not survive more than a couple spells. She also has been shown to be able to take attacks and also slashes from swords and still be capable of fighting, not leading the bleeding get in her way. Equipment Sacrifar: Sacrifar is the holy ceremonial blade that was used far in the past to absorb all molecules of magic from one's body to offer it to the Gods. In turn the past user's of this blade all lost their lives by transferring their entire existence to the Gods, which in turn made the Gods bless the blade with the abilities of manipulating molecular structure, being able to speed or slow molecules at will until the point of either freezing or combustion. This is the main weapon Luna uses. Trivia *Luna Atmos is based off of a very hardly known character (Marika Kato) from the light novel Miniskirt Pirates. Her transformations come from Panty from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Queen Virgo from Megaman Starforce 3 and Dunya Musta'sim. Category:Characters